sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Krayfish/Final Battle Spoilers
WARNING! Do not read this if you don't want the Infra story arc to be spoiled. The Final Battle is the working title for the finale of the Kklxin Story Arc. It involves the GSSOC infiltrating Infra's castle in an attempt to defeat him once and for all. Dialogue Snippet 1 Uszaroth was in a dungeon with his hands cuffed. He was hanging from a chain. He was much smaller than what anyone remembered. Uszaroth was only about four feet tall. "You!" Tholker said. "Oh, an Eteno? What do you want, shorty?" Uszaroth said in a rather high-pitched squeaky voice. He spoke very quickly and everyone else had to listen closely to follow. "You nearly destroyed Malisk II! What use does Infra have with you?" "You still mad, bro? C'mon. I was just having a little fun. I haven't enjoyed a good bit of destruction in ages. I just couldn't help it. My bad if I cost you millions of Sporebucks or anything like that." "Are you working for Infra? Tell us!" Ahrganot barked. "Infra? Really? Pfft, you think I work for him? After I got trapped in that black hole, I ended up in this dimension! How do you think that Infra became so absurdly powerful? Look what he did to me! He sapped my power away! And it sucks that he hasn't killed me yet since I'm immortal! I mean, seriously. He makes himself look like a pro-griefer, but it's not even funny what he's doing. If you are going to cause chaos and destruction across the galaxy, you need humor! It's griefing 101!" "Why should we believe you?" Tholker said. Uszaroth shouted, "Are you kidding? Good Kray, you guys are idiots! Do you even have any brains? C'mon. Why would I work for some noob who doesn't know how to properly grief? I wouldn't be sitting here rotting in a dungeon!" Suddenly calming down slightly, he said, "But, I have a proposal." As hesitant as the GSSOC was, Etah said, "Go on. We're listening." "How about this? You release me, and I'll join you guys in your ultimate epic battle. In return, I won't ever touch any of you guys' colonies again. I have no interest in causing trouble to mortals anymore. It's about time I cause grief to the big guys. Infra really crossed the line. It's win-win. You guys want to kill him. So do I." Dialogue Snippet 2 "Alright, Umbra. Tell me what Infra meant by 'Without me, there would be no universe to rule'." Umbra replied, "Wow, I didn't think you would actually kill him. Well, you see, as arrogant and sadistic that guy was, he's a smart one. He actually planned for his own defeat. You know why he worked with the Hashaeons and killed King Karrel? To cause galactic chaos." "Go on." "So, if Infra were to rise to power, then he would take advantage of the chaos and easily take over the galaxy. If he died, then the chaos would still be going which we all know activates something else." "What do you mean?" Umbra paused for a moment and leaned forward more looking at them in the eyes. "You ever hear of Vernietigen?" Ahrganot shivered at that name. "No, it can't be." Tholker said, "So let me get this straight. Infra had been orchestrating these attempts to cause chaos in the galaxy so that he could take over more easily. And if he were to fail, that chaos would awaken the Titan of Destruction?" Umbra said, "Damn right. And you know why I was supporting Infra all this time? Not because I wanted to see him become a Titan. I never gave a sh** about him to be honest. No, because I wanted to f***ing live! And all thanks to you morons, there's not going to be a universe in about a hundred years!" Ahrganot's face tensed up. "What have I done? What have we done?! If only we had known sooner!" Tholker said, "Well, it's not like we had much of a choice! Personally, I would rather die than worship Infra!" Etah said, "There's got to be a way to stop Vernietigen. He's a Titan just like Infra was trying to become. Surely he can be defeated in the same way!" Umbra replied, "Look, I'm no expert on Titans, but this is the Titan of f**king Destruction! Don't you see? It can't be stopped! I don't care what that good-for-nothing Galactic Senate of yours is going to do about this. I don't know about you, but I wanna get as far away from this galaxy as possible!" Category:Blog posts